


Hips Don't Lie

by PageofD



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Blow Jobs, Chubby Carlos, M/M, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 17:12:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8409895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PageofD/pseuds/PageofD
Summary: Cecil woke slowly, the warmth of the sun creeping across the bedspread helping ease him into awareness, paired with the smell of something delicious wafting from the kitchen. He yawned and stretched, sprawling across the bed and burying his face into Carlos’ pillow and breathing in his scientist’s scent before he pulled himself out of bed to search out his boyfriend in their apartment.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aleph_Null](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleph_Null/gifts).



> This all happened cause I was talking to my friend about chubby Carlos.
> 
> The formatting is prolly shit bcus I'm posting this from my phone.
> 
> Consider checking me out on Tumblr under lonelyboyinthelab

Cecil woke slowly, the warmth of the sun creeping across the bedspread helping ease him into awareness, paired with the smell of something delicious wafting from the kitchen. He yawned and stretched, sprawling across the bed and burying his face into Carlos’ pillow and breathing in his scientist’s scent before he pulled himself out of bed to search out his boyfriend in their apartment.  
Cecil draped his favourite quilt over his shoulders, one that Carlos had brought with him that had constellations and molecular diagrams sewn into the blanket, and shuffled out of the bedroom, following the scent of food and the sound of humming into the kitchen.  
In the kitchen Carlos was cooking, humming a tune unfamiliar to Cecil as he danced around, hips swaying and feet shuffling in a step-step-slide pattern as the scientist waited on the pancakes? in the frying pan to cook.  
Cecil lurked in the doorway, leaning against the wooden frame as he watched Carlos’ movements, the way his soft hips were swinging back and forth like a pendulum, keeping Cecil’s gaze focussed as Carlos’ lab coat swished with his movements and gave Cecil teasing glimpses of Carlos’ voluptuous thighs and plentiful ass around his adorable science-patterned boxers.  
Cecil licked his lips slowly, watching hungrily as Carlos’ movements slowed so that he could flip the pancakes, his humming turning into soft singing, too quiet for Cecil to catch the words over the noise of the exhaust fan. Cecil’s mouth watered and his fingers itched to creep up behind his perfect scientist and grab his hips, to squeeze them and start dancing along with Carlos, though Cecil had moves with a little more grinding in mind.  
Carlos shuffled backwards across the kitchen, spinning to grab a plate from the cupboard before shuffling back across to flip the pancakes from the pan onto the plate, taking a moment to dance, with hair flicks and hip swings that had Cecil swallowing soft moans, before pouring more batter into the pan.  
“…my hips don’t lie and I’m starting to feel it’s right,” Carlos mumble-sang, tapping a rhythm against the bench with his fingertips and the spatula, all while his hips kept swaying alluringly, drawing Cecil in until the radio host was standing behind the scientist, hands out and reaching only to freeze as Carlos stepped backwards, bumping into Cecil and jumping in surprise. “What? Oh! Ceec, honey, how long have you been there?” Carlos asked, dark cheeks flushing as he took in the look on his boyfriend’s face.  
“Mm, not long, darling Carlos.” Cecil hummed, cupping Carlos’ hips and squeezing them gently. “Long enough to see your frankly impressive dancing.” Cecil chuckled gently, pulling Carlos against him and nuzzling into the scientist’s neck as he giggled softly.  
“It’s nothing impressive, Ceec, just movements correlated with the song I’ve had stuck in my head…” Carlos dismissed, humming happily as Cecil started kissing at the skin under his lips.  
“Nothing impressive? I would have to disagree, my love.” Cecil countered softly, rutting gently against Carlos and grinning at the other’s gasp. “Could you teach me?” Cecil asked, smirking mischievously as Carlos flushed more, his cheeks practically glowing.  
“There’s not really a lot to teach…” Carlos started, blinking with a furrowed brow as Cecil waggled his eyebrows at him. “Ceec? What are you… oh.” Carlos’ eyes widened as he understood, easing out into a soft grin. “Oooh, I get you now babe.” Carlos said, grinning and winding his arms around Cecil’s shoulders.  
“I was hoping you’d catch on.” Cecil grinned more, leaning forwards to brush his nose against Carlos’ as the scientist started swaying his hips again, using Cecil’s hands against him to guide the radio host into following his movements.  
Cecil lowered his face back to Carlos’ neck, biting and licking at the skin as Carlos slowly changed their movements until they were just gently rocking against each other, gasping hot against the other’s skin. Cecil tugged at the waistband of Carlos’ boxers, letting the elastic snap back against Carlos’ soft skin and grinned as Carlos keened softly and tilted his hips into the action, wordlessly begging for more as he dug his nails into Cecil’s shoulders. Cecil snapped Carlos’ boxer elastic again, feeling the hard line of Carlos’ dick as he rutted against Cecil’s hip, moaning softly and running his hands up to tug at the radio host’s hair.  
“Cecil,” Carlos sighed happily as Cecil grinned and slid down Carlos’ body, pressing kisses to his chest between the sides of his lab coat. Cecil was careful to dodge the scars from the miniature city that made Carlos self-conscious, focussing instead on the scientists soft belly, nuzzling at the curve and stroking the barely-visible stretchmarks zigzagging across the dark skin until Carlos whined and tipped his hips upwards, chewing on his lip and begging for attention.  
Cecil cooed and grabbed at Carlos’ thighs, tugging them apart and settling himself between them, smirking to himself at Carlos’ sharp inhale and the way he tugged at Cecil’s hair.  
“Ceec…” Carlos whined, pouting as Cecil kissed along the scientist’s thighs, nipping and leaving tiny love bites along the hem of his boxers, ignoring the slight damp patch in the front of Carlos’ underwear and the light, demanding tugs on his hair.  
“Patience, bunny.” Cecil chided, hissing softly, but not unpleasantly, at a firmer tug on his hair.  
“Cecil, babe, please?” Carlos begged, dragging his fingers through Cecil’s hair and down his cheek, only for the radio host to catch a pair of them and start sucking, making Carlos moan and shake as if Cecil’s mouth was actually on his cock.  
Cecil teased Carlos hard, dragging his tongue over the scientist’s thick, calloused fingers and moaning deep in his throat, making intense eye contact with Carlos as he hollowed his cheeks and really sucked.  
“Cecil,” Carlos groaned, tipping his head back and cursing to the ceiling. “Gods above please.”  
Cecil grinned and pulled off Carlos’ fingers with a loud pop, pressing his lips to the scientist’s hip as he gasped and panted, thighs trembling under Cecil’s palms.  
“Having fun?” Cecil teased, nipping at the skin just above where the elastic of Carlos’ boxers was digging into his hips.  
“Cecil I swear to God,” Carlos growled, hooking his saliva-slick fingers into the waistband of his boxers and tugging them down an inch in demonstration of what he wanted.  
Cecil grinned like a cat with the cream, tugging Carlos’ boxers down from the hem and grabbing his dick as it came free, stroking down its length gently, reverently, worshipful. Carlos moaned and jerked his hips forwards, voice trailing upwards into a whine as Cecil leaned in and lapped teasingly at the head, licking up Carlos’ precome and savouring it as Carlos struggled to hold on to the little composure he had left.  
Carlos repositioned his hands to be tugging at Cecil’s hair again, sighing and groaning as the radio host left wet, suckling kisses down the side of his cock, giving Carlos teasing tastes of his tongue and the wet heat of his mouth, giggling and moaning as Carlos twitched and shook under his hands.  
“Cecil.” Carlos hissed when Cecil pulled away, going back to kissing at Carlos’ hips and thighs, leaving glorious blooming hickies over every possible inch of the delicate silken skin.  
“Yes, Carlos dearest?” Cecil asked, feigning innocence as he licked along the lines of Carlos’ stretchmarks, making the scientist mewl and pant for breath.  
“Please, Cecil, I can’t take much more.” Carlos whined, sweat beading across his brow as he slumped forwards slightly, hands fisted in Cecil’s hair and knees going weak.  
Cecil cooed, stroking his hands along Carlos’ sides as he inched in, licking at the head of Carlos’ cock slowly, teasingly, and then swallowing it all down at once, smirking around the length as Carlos moaned, high and gorgeous and breathy, coming down to a low growl as Cecil sat back and let Carlos fuck his hips forwards into the radio host’s mouth.  
“H-holy shit, Cecil, fuck Cecil.” Carlos moaned, whined, breathed, tugging at Cecil’s hair and groaning as Cecil groaned, the vibrations transmitting wonderfully to Carlos’ cock.  
Cecil made soft moans and noises of encouragement, dragging his teeth oh-so-gently across Carlos’ dick as he was facefucked, and swallowing his excess saliva loudly and sloppily, grinning up at Carlos. Carlos’ hips stuttered, the scientist gasping and squeezing his eyes shut as he came, thrusting into Cecil’s throat and grabbing at Cecil’s hand where it was resting on his hip.  
“Cecil,” Carlos sighed, blissful and serene as he slid down the kitchen cupboards until he was all but slumped in Cecil’s lap, a puddle of scientist idly mouthing at the radio host’s chest and collarbones. “That was, Cecil you’re, Gods.” Carlos breathed, slipping sidewards and nearly cracking his head on the tiled floor, only being caught at the last second by Cecil.  
Cecil cooed at Carlos, stroking through his hair and tucking the scientist’s head under his chin as he cradled his boyfriend in the middle of the kitchen, fighting hard to keep a hold of the peacefulness despite the ever-growing scent of burnt pancakes.


End file.
